Of Cold Winter Nights
by 4thespada-ulquiorra
Summary: Nothing's better on a cold, rainy night than some Nutella hot chocolate- but Tony can find a better use for the chocolate when Loki arrives in his house looking to warm him up.


**A/N: Well, here's some drabble with Tony, Loki, and Nutella. This should abide people until I can get up the next chapter of Prisoner's Dilemma, and I was in the mood to write smut. I also posted it on my tumblr, welcometotheoldworld, so you can read it there if you like- but the "read more" link didn't work so it's kinda lengthy looking… Reviews would be awesome.:D**

Every now and then Tony actually found something to do in his kitchen other than stare pointedly into the fridge and mournfully at Pepper, until the girl consented and made something out of whatever mess was currently inhabiting it. Usually that was to see what he could mix with a bottle of Jack in search of the ultimate food-drink combination, but today he was soaking wet, cold, and so exhausted of the rain that had been pounding for the last two days that he was willing, for once, to make something just to warm himself up. Yup, Tony Stark was about to use a stove of his own free will- Pepper'd of had a heart attack, even if it was just to make Nutella hot chocolate.

How did you melt this stuff, anyway? It was like, half liquid already, did he just stir it in a pan with some milk? Butter? He'd seen people bake by melting chocolate blocks with butter, maybe the same thing'd work for Nutella- worth a shot, anyway, so he dug through the fridge in search of that second ingredient. It took a few minutes, but he emerged triumphant and turned around with the determination that he was going to make that damn drink and warm up if he had to dip his head in the pot and leave the fire on, because god dammit his house was _cold_.

But before he could tell Jarvis to turn up the temperature he paused, staring at the bare counter as the fridge clanged shut behind him. _Bare_ counter. Where the hell had his chocolate gone?

Tony was not in the mood to deal with it if Dummy had been attempting to clean and thrown out his jar of Nutella, because he'd have to dismantle that thing, turn him into something that flew, and send it to go get more damn chocolate because he was _not_ going to settle for anything else right now. But the robot didn't seem anywhere nearby, and there was only one other explanation for this sort of thing.

"Dammit Loki, I told you to _call_ when you come over. What'm I supposed to do if Coulson or Clint catches you one of these days?"

And suddenly he was there, the god of mischief a mere foot away, leaning against the refrigerator and tossing aside the cap that stood between him and Tony's chocolate. "In Coulson's case I would wipe his mind, though the archer's free to join us if he likes." There were a few spoonfuls already missing from the container, but Loki scooped up a thick glob of it and sucked it off the tip of his finger without a care for that.

Okay, if the words didn't spell out his intentions in coming here that movement definitely did. Tony licked his lips almost involuntarily, as if something in his body was consenting to whatever was being offered before his rational mind could fully comprehend it.

"I need to eat that, you know." He scolded rather than address his earlier comment, though he made no move to take it back. Loki's toleration of him was certainly far higher than the rest of the team, but he probably wouldn't put up with anything that implied they were at all _comfortable_ with each other. Tony often worried about that, that one of those days when the god decided he would make an unannounced visit- and despite the personalized phone he'd been given no, he never _did_ call- he would say something that sounded too attached and either get himself killed or be left without even these brief visits.

"There's plenty left." Loki replied, and Tony had no idea what was more suggestive-the fact that he was licking away the remnants of chocolate on his finger or the smirk he wore as he did it. Jeez, guy didn't waste any time, did he? "You're clothes are wet."

"It's a new style. You like?" Okay, so maybe he was being a bit risky with the sarcasm, but yes he was already aware that he was wet, thank you very much.

"If you must wear something I suppose that will do." Loki agreed appreciatively, moving forward and unabashedly running a hand over the cotton, stretched tight over Tony's body and okay, he could definitely feel that. "If you're cold you might change."

Coming from the guy docked up in nothing but a long-sleeved black tee and dark green slacks which would have looked ridiculous on anyone else. Then again he _was_ a Jotun, did they even get cold? "I was planning to, after I had my hot chocolate."

"You are aware there's milk in that, yes?" The god lifted up the butter, which now that Tony thought about it probably wouldn't make the best liquid, and raised an amused eyebrow before setting it down. "There are better ways to keep warm, you know."

The hand returned to his chest, tracing down until he was at the edge of Tony's soaked-through black shirt and hovering there, expression neutral. Yeah. _Definitely_ didn't waste any time. "Name three."

"One." Loki's hand traced under the shirt, warm and… not quite sensual, but almost comforting, which was kind of weird. He'd never have described anything Loki did as _comforting_ before- and since when was he in such a hurry anyway? "Wet clothing only traps the cold. So, off with that."

The shirt vanished, to whatever netherworld Loki chose and probably never to be seen again, which was kind of annoying because Tony really _had_ liked that shirt but whatever, that hand was travelling downward past his belt and reaching for what was probably the only part of his anatomy that was already warm.

A low moan escaped Tony's lips before he could hold it back and yeah, okay, he wasn't so cold now. "What're you in such a hurry for?" He wondered, but Loki literally _shoved_ his mouth against Tony's to shut him up, forcing the man to take a step or two backwards until he was backed against the kitchen counter.

Loki tasted like chocolate but there was still that flavor of _him_ there, sweet and bitter and warm and cold and okay, screw preamble, he liked this better too.

The Nutella was set aside for the moment, and his belt fell aside manually at a few quick movements from the god of mischief. Magic was nice, but he did appreciate it when Loki did something by hand, and they were both breathing hot and heavy by the time he slid Tony free of his jeans and underwear, which were immediately kicked aside with some difficulty. They hadn't broken the kiss yet except to gasp for breath, and a hand reached up to tug at his hair while the other pulled him tighter against far too much clothing and nowhere near enough snow-white skin.

"Two," Loki panted, pulling away and ignoring Tony's complaining whine to reach for his own shirt, "to survive the winter certain cultures often use body heat."

Okay, Tony liked where this was going- but he wanted to be the one to bring it there, not Loki. So he pulled the god's hands away and tore at that shirt himself, way too impatient to maneuver it up and over the other man's head when it gave away without _too_ much trouble under an impatient tug. He couldn't do the same with his pants, but those were more fun to pull off anyway.

When he'd gotten that out of the way he reached impatiently for Loki's underwear- green, of course, and so were his own because yeah, _maybe_ he'd been hoping he would pay a visit today- but Loki grabbed hold of his hands before he could. Tony groaned in protest, there was no way he was allowed to be this much of a tease, unless by some miracle Loki couldn't feel how hard he was and, considering they were pressed together and the god had twitched his hip provocatively enough that his cock was positively _burning_, that seemed unlikely.

"You said three things." Loki reminded with a slight purr, reaching out to take up the jar of Nutella and appraisingly it slightly. Suddenly the air was filled with the scent of burning chocolate, tantalizing and provocative and what exactly was he going to do with that? His hand dipped into the jar and came out coated in half-melted chocolate cream, dripping from each of his fingers and leaving marks on the floor but that hardly mattered, at the moment.

Loki leaned forward, body held just too far away for Tony to feel it while his mouth was mere inches from his neck, breath hot against the rapidly heating skin. "Here's number three." His hand traced the outer rim of the reactor, and Tony gave an appreciative shudder as the hot chocolate warmed his skin. The stuff was dripping down his body, and drizzled about down to his stomach before Loki dove down to catch it, licking that trail up the length of his torso and eliciting a slightly embarrassing gasp, morphing into a hefty moan as his tongue flicked over the sensitive area surrounding the reactor, lapping up the rest of the chocolate. Okay, Tony was definitely going out to buy as much Nutella as could fit in the back of his car the second he got the chance. He moved to take the jar and return the flavor, but Loki cut him off with a warning bite to the neck.

"No." He ordered curtly, and Tony could only gasp in consent because he took that opportunity to kiss and lick at that space until they were both breathing hard. The Iron Man was absolutely desperate for more, but he had too much pride to beg and merely crashed their lips together, searching Loki's mouth for that flavor he was rapidly becoming addicted to.

Apparently this was enough begging for Loki, who drew back and took up the container himself, the contents of which were stills teaming hot thanks to that magic of his. He stepped to the side slightly, nibbling again at Tony's neck and telling him to "Shut up, Stark" when he sucked in a breath as a result, tipping the Nutella until chocolate was streaming in rivers down his body which would have been sensual enough if Tony wasn't very well what this foreshadowed.

"Warm yet, Stark?" Loki wondered with a slight smirk, lapping away at the chocolate on his chest in light flicks of the tongue that made him want to fucking _scream_ but Tony only reached up to tug at that thick black hair, tipping his head back and breathing hard.

Loki smirked suggestively, then got to work in earnest. One hand traced the length of his back and cupped Tony's ass, drawing his body closer to his mouth and licking paths through that stuff with a little purr of approval. The engineer felt his body quiver and twitch eagerly, encouraging him to call for more because god dammit Loki was really taking his time _now_ wasn't he?

That silver tongue drew agonizingly slowly downward, bringing about little whimpers and gasps of desperation that Tony would have time to be embarrassed by later, right now he wasn't capable of a complete thought other than awareness that Loki's tongue was inches away from his chocolate-coated cock. The god laughed when he gave a particularly annoyed groan, pulling his head back so the breath from that sound fell on his hardness and all right, now he was just being _mean_.

Then Loki suddenly dove downward and that clever mouth wrapped around him, shooting away any remnants of cold still in Tony's body and forcing a gasp of pleasure, quickly dissolving into a moan and heavy panting as the chocolate was lapped away from him in slow, thick circles of the tongue. His hand tightened around Loki's hair and he pressed him closer almost involuntarily, bucking his hips forward for _more_ and panting the god's name as he was obliged.

That laugh again, but Tony didn't care about whatever sounds he was making because Loki had finished licking off the first layer of chocolate by rolling his tongue over his lover's head, shooting a blast of pleasure through his body that literally took his breath away. Another groan, and he threw his head back with a cry as Loki took whatever remained of the Nutella up with a few quick, deep sucks.

"Oh _fuck,_ Loki!" Tony's breath was hot with sweat and pleasure, and okay _now_ Loki was teasing him like he normally did, but not verbally- where'd all that wit he normally brought with him go? It was a little discomforting, and Tony fought back the desire to simply _beg_ and managed to force something coherent out. "Ya know, you cheated. I said three things. One of those- hnng!" Okay, Loki did something with his tongue that was clearly intended to shut him up, but as soon as he'd forced back that wave of heat Tony, panting, continued.

"One of those was the same as my idea." He finished with some difficulty, the strain of holding back his desperation evident in that tense sound.

Loki hesitated, and Tony was suddenly cursing himself mentally. He was going to get himself _killed_ if he actually mocked the _fucking god of mischief_ while the guy was in the middle of giving him a blow job. What the hell was wrong with him? The warmth that had been enveloping his cock vanished, and for a second he was certain he'd royally fucked up whatever they had going on here, but then Loki's mouth was back against his and he found himself being pushed onto and against the counter, back hitting the cold tile and wait, what exactly was happening?

"Fine." Loki's voice was husky and angry as he reached for the Nutella again, letting one hand reach inside while the other pinned down one of Tony's as he brought their lips together for another heavy, desperate kiss. It was a little weird, the taste of chocolate and Loki mixed with his own precum but hey, he wasn't about to pull away and ruin whatever was about to happen. What _was_ happening, because he reveled in these kisses more than he would ever admit.

Tony felt Loki's hand trace his entrance and he shuddered with tension, gripping tightly at that inky black hair to prepare himself but still letting out an incoherent cry when the god slipped in a chocolate-slick finger, rolling it in a way that was both painful and _unbearably_ taunting. Tony gasped for breath and stifled a moan as best he could, tipping his head back and trying to think of something to say other than "fuck" or "more".

Nothing logical came to mind, so he merely whimpered and quickly gasped out "Loki" to cover up the sound, bucking his hips for more. Loki obliged with another finger, and _fuck_ it felt weird but in a good way, and Tony'd never been the one to take it when they did this but god damn was he missing out on _this_ for so long? And from the look in those mischievous eyes this was just preamble, a third finger telling him that he would be seeing stars by the end of the main event.

When Loki pulled his fingers free Tony let out a pitiful whine before he could stop himself, earning only an amused smirk in response followed by another heavy kiss that brought their chests together. He was now pretty much lying on the counter, knees drawn back at Loki's touch to give the god more room as they pressed closer together, breathing hard and drenched in sweat. Tony was about to complain for more again when suddenly Loki _pounded_ into him and whatever rational thought remained was dashed away in a rush of pleasure and pain that was absolutely dizzying.

Another kiss shut away any moans or gasps of appreciation, leaving him unable to do more than pant and rock his hips, shuddering and tugging at his lover's hair. His other hand was still pinned down as Loki began to pull in and out with an agonizingly slowness, leaving Tony to arch his back to bring more pleasure.

The god didn't change his pace, and if his mouth had been free Tony would have cried out in complaint but could only gasp, "Hmmf…. Nng! Oh _god_, L-" Loki released his mouth because yeah, they both needed to breath, but that didn't matter because Tony still couldn't talk with the boy driving into him deeper, harder, yet no quicker than before. He was being weirdly… sensual, for once, and Tony could barely breath through the haze of pleasure that was building up way too quickly and oh _god_, Loki'd wrapped his hand around Tony's cock and that certainly shut him up.

The kiss resumed, but Tony wouldn't have spoken anyway when his body was absolutely shaking with the pressure building up because Loki was working him from the inside _and_ the out, and that was just too much. Maybe it was the half-finished blow job, but the heat of release was already filling his body and he tipped his head back and groaned, sure Loki would be annoyed for the sound but the god was flushed with pleasure and breathing hard as well. He shut his eyes and moaned in a low, heady way, throwing his head back with a cry.

"_Tony_."

Oh, that explained that, why the god had been so against words from either of them and his rush to get on with what they were doing, as if he were literally trying to fuck the emotion out of their… relationship? Tony didn't know, but even dazed with sex and burying his head against the other's shoulder, panting and hot and desperate, he heard the confession in the use of his first name. The simple sound of Loki saying _his name_ not Stark or Iron Man or something like that, and the sudden erratic thrust from the god's broken rhythm, and a harsh stroke of his hand was too much for Tony.

He gave a husky cry that may have been the god's name, some barely coherent confession, or just a meaningless shout and came with an intensity that set his head pounding, bucking against Loki's hand. The god of mischief gave a few shakey, off-tempo thrusts before following right behind, pouring into Tony and calling out his name loudly enough to wake the neighbors, if Tony'd had any, anyway.

The shock of pleasure was quickly wearing out into exhaustion, and Tony blinked sleepily against the after-sex haze. Sleeping on the kitchen counter would _not_ be very comfortable. He started to sit up and froze, taking a moment to realize that Loki was still lying atop him, hadn't vanished within seconds of finishing up like he normally did and actually moved up to kiss his lover, much more gently than before, hand still holding his. And god damn if the guy didn't still taste like chocolate, no matter how many times Tony's tongue ran through his mouth.

"Loki, what-" Tony stopped himself, realizing he didn't care. If he addressed the fact that he was still here Loki might feel confronted and leave, so he only kissed him back as the god pulled them both upward. He pulled apart, breaking their connection only long enough to make sure they were both steady on their feet before- fuck it, the couch was too far away, so Tony shoved the other man to the floor a little more roughly than usual.

God, the kitchen was a mess, but whatever- he'd deal with that in the morning. Loki still hadn't left, and he could hardly believe his luck as the god actually _held_ him, chest to Tony's back and murmured, barely perceptible, "There. That's three."

Tony wanted to laugh but could only smile sleepily and shut his eyes, pressing both hands against the ones Loki had wrapped around his chest to confirm that yes, he was actually there. Warm, exhausted, breathing into Tony's hair and holding him close as if he really intended not to let go. Tony started to ask if he would actually be staying the night, but a change in the god's breathing as he fell into sleep was enough of an answer. And he could _feel_ his breathing, sense his hands go slack but remain around him and you know, maybe the rain wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
